samgladiatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Majo Ellen
Majo Ellen, sometimes referred to as simply 'Majo' or 'Ellen', is a mysterious seer with obscure origins. While not particularly menacing at a glance, and at times even kind and friendly, Majo Ellen has the frightening ability that allows them to commute with spirits and allegedly see the future. Little is known about Majo Ellen's family or the type of upbringing they have had. In fact, so little is known that people often have misconceptions about Majo Ellen's gender. Majo Ellen currently attends Akademi High School in Miss Okami's class, along with Sam, Taurtis, and the rest of the students. Their Father worked in the Yakuza's Sugar Industry and was killed in an accident involving bullets. Referring to when Paul Blart shot him to death. Biography Majo Ellen was born on December 28, 1999. While little is known about the student, in school they are well behaved and barely get into any sort of trouble. Ellen performs well academically, but notably has subpar performances during P.E. classes. Likely due to some ailment spreading in the left side of their body, which has likely taken their eye. Notably, Ellen was not a student in Gareth's class, first appearing during the transference to Room 24 after his death. It is possible that Ellen was always a student of Okami's. During THE DARE, and the spin-off episode with Dane, it is revealed that Majo Ellen can teleport. The Mistake Though Ellen appeared in several episodes prior as a generic student, the seer's most prominent moment in the series is when they offer fortunes for 5 yen. During this escapade, Sam & Taurtis are accompanied by their dates Invader and Salex . Scolding Taurtis for his perpetually foul habit of not looking both ways before crossing the streets, Sam asks the seer if anyone in their party will be hit by a car. Much to the parties dismay, Ellen confirms that someone: female and with "silken smooth" skin will be hit by a car (after comically pleading for more yen to empower their fortune). By process of elimination, they narrow down the suspected victim to be Taurtis's girlfriend, Salex Brown. An unnerved Sam frantically leaves but is forced to return to the fortune teller's booth by his more than curious comrade Taurtis, unsure if he does or doesn't want any more futures revealed; in his frustration Sam makes a final return the seer disappears just as the rabbit makes a final turn. "You will make the biggest mistake of your life. Stay home today." -- forgetting these words, Sam proceeds to wander to the school at night. And the following morning... Salex Brown was found deceased, killed in a car accident Wedding Day Ellen received an invitation to an arranged wedding of Sam Gladiator and Sookie Yaki. When it was revealed that Sookie was lesbian Sam thought of using their magic to change Sookie's sexuality but it never came to play. Communications with the Spirits When Sam and Taurtis were outside behind the school praying to Salex and Gareth's grave they noticed a flash and a whistling sound after they saw a transparent figure resembling Salex. They then thought that Ellen could help them understand and get clues on Salex's murder. Halloween Special During Halloween Night, aka "All Witches Eve", Ellen is at their most powerful state. Their usually concealed left eye is functional, appearing a bright purple shade. The face however, is still bloodied, hence Ellen kept the dried blood on as "spoopy make up"! When confronting a possessed Pepe Frogman, Ellen is able to wear off the phantom Gareth using a pufferfish as a ward. Afterwards, Ellen partakes in Yuki and Chan's gamble, betting that Grian will be the last one to escape the haunted Akademi at night. Handing him insurance before sending him in. Ellen is the first to greet the trio of companions upon exit, surprised by their ability to survive the haunting ordeal. When offering to help Taurtis trace Salex's killer by using the Salex he had been given to by the ghost in the school, Yuki intervened and convinced Sam that it was "too weird" and eventually this argument leads to Sam stabbing Taurtis, leaving his friend with a grievous wound. Grian takes Taurtis to the hospital, and a shocked Ellen merely leaves the subject to dangle in the air. The truth remaining untold... Involvement with The Yakuza Despite not being a formal member, Ellen assists Sam & Co. during their attempts to collect debt for the Yakuza. Dancing with Yuki and Chan to distract Mr.Dorito. At the end of the escapade, a violent knife fight unfolds between Grian and Pie, the two were forced to stop and Ellen was left to make a decision. Deciding that both of them were too dangerous, Ellen sides with neither of them and leaves the party. The second time Ellen is involved with the Yakuza is more obscure. After Karu's death, Ellen can be seen shifting in the background briefly before disappearing. In truth, the seer told Karu of Star Finder's demise, and had been collecting the evil souls to pass on to the nether. This resulted in a surge of spirits that later damaged Ellen's left eye, causing it to rupture and bleed out again some time after. Fateful Farewell In Ellen's (currently) final scene, the seer is seen in the trainstation with Pie, Silly, and Okami. In a desperate attempt to get Ellen to reveal their gender to him, Grian flat out asks if Ellen is a boy or girl. Ellen responds with "I can be whatever you want me to be." to avoid insinuating one gender over the other. Before he could pursue further, due to both interruptions from Pie and Sam, Grian had to drop the subject with a final good bye, Ellen and Pie board the train to return to their respective homes afterwards. With Grian's transference to Tokyo, it is unlikely the two will ever meet again. Trivia *Several times in the series, Ellen is commonly referred to as a Witch. This is a reference to the term Majo (魔女), which directly translates from Japanese as Witch. *Majo Ellen is loosely based on Ellen from Majo no Ie (The Witch's House). *Ellen has a character song called Lenses and Fate written and performed by their actor. *Sam greatly disturbs Ellen and Grian by asking the latter to stick his finger in their eye hole. Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Yandere Highschool Category:Wizards